Violet Sunset
by rylanwaterbender
Summary: A small ToothxMarcus (OC) moment- and it all leads - a kiss?. ONE SHOT! PLEASE R&R!


_**Hi, y'all! This is my first romance one- shot, and there's nothing- NOTHING- bad in it. Don't worry.**_

_**If none of ya know who Marcus is, here's a speed: Looks like Ben Barnes. He's a composer. North's son. The end of story.**_

_**Okay, no more dilly- dally! SPRING BREAK IS HERE! WHHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!**_

_***ahem* Let's start.**_

_Well, nothing interesting in any place, _Marcus Claus thought.

Apparently, he had checked on young Jack Frost and his cousin, Valentine Cupid Frost. The two youngsters were just trouble making, as usual, helping April Fool, an immortal teen set up a few pranks. Then he checked on Sandman up in the sky, above the Equator. Just spreading dreams- ho- hum. Lady Luck was spreading "the luck of the Irish" all around the world, and Bunnymund was in his Warren, showing his awesome new assistant, Hilady, how to paint eggs.

_One more stop, _Marcus thought, looking in the horizon. Well, at least he could say hi to the last Guardian- the graceful, elegant Toothania.

Marcus leaped off his carpet. "Tell my Papa to pick me up at Tooth Palace," he told his Arabian carpet, who quickly flew off.

Marcus glanced around the palace, glancing over the gorgeous, golden and pink stones, with sunlight splashing all over them.

"TOOTH!" He called out. No answer. But a few of the Mini Fairies glanced up from their work and waved, and a few probably swooned or squealed. Marcus smiled at two or three Mini Fairies that flew over, chattering excitedly. "Hello there," he chuckled, rubbing them with his fingers. They squealed, fanning themselves. "Do you know where I can possibly find Tooth?"

The tiny fairies nodded and pointed down to a small oasis, with a few cherry and apple blossoms, and some kind of painting. Down there, Marcus saw a figure- unmistakably Tooth- sitting near the trees, glancing up at the sunset. Marcus smiled. "Tooth!" he called down to her.

Tooth's heart suddenly crashed into her mouth as soon as she heard the voice of Marcus. She looked up and couldn't help smiling as she looked up to see Marcus. Tooth suddenly found herself flying up to the wizard. "Hi, Marcus," Tooth barely caught herself stammering.

Marcus smiled back at Tooth as she flew a bit closer, right beside him. "So, what are you doing… here?"

"Hmm..? Oh, well, Papa just wanted me to check on the Guardians," Marcus replied simply. "Hmm." He smiled off at the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Tooth nodded. She looked over at him, and she realized he was also looking at her eyes, then back at the violet sunset. Then Marcus chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Tooth questioned.

Marcus smiled down at her. "The purple in sunset doesn't match your eyes," came his answer, lifting her chin up so he could look- _directly- _into her eyes.

Tooth felt a warm rush in her face. "Yo- you've noticed my eyes?"

Marcus nodded. "_Da, _who wouldn't?" He added, "And the pink in your eyes can't compare to the sunset either."

Tooth swallowed back a gasp, but couldn't resist a little more crimson in her cheeks. Their moment was interrupted by North's voice from below.

"MARCUS!"  
Marcus glanced up. "Papa," he muttered. Then he smiled back at Tooth. "I will be leaving now."

Tooth nodded as she started to fly away.

"Tooth…" Marcus said. Tooth turned around just as Marcus quickly paced over to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and stared into Tooth's eyes. Then, he did the unexpected.

Marcus leaned down and kissed Tooth- Flat. On. The. Mouth. The kiss lasted for only two and a half seconds, but it was long enough for Tooth's cheeks to flourish the deepest crimson. Marcus pulled lightly away, opened his eyes, and smiled at her. Then he turned around and bolted over the side of the palace. Tooth looked over the side, just catching a glimpse of Marcus landing on North's sleigh as it- and him- disappeared through a portal.

_**Yeah- TT2 and I were bored and- LUKE HE IS YOUR DADDY LIVE WITH IT!- Sorry, my family is watching **__**The Empire Strikes Back. **__**Did you know that Liea says "It's a trap!" before Admiral Ackabar?! Sorry, I was carried away- oh, yeah. Me and my sister came up with this because: 1) It was early release because of Spring Break and 2) We were so bored.**_

_**Alrighty, don't forget to review!**_


End file.
